paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Oil
Big Oil is a two-day heist in PAYDAY 2, contracted by the Elephant. Big Oil is a Pro Job, which means failure in either stage will immediately terminate the contract. The heist places a heavy emphasis on stealth. The crew must seize a fusion reactor prototype in order for the Elephant to receive support from oil conglomerates for an upcoming election. Day 1 Assets Bigoil-day1-overview.png|Day 1 Overview (Bain's Guide) big oil 1 biker gang.png|Insider Info Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Inside Man Nade asset full.png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Objectives #Locate the safe #Drill open and find the documents #Escape The group start outside of the headquarters of the Overkill gang, a group of bikers that have access to information on the location of the scientist's villa. The group must enter the premises and eliminate the gang members, the group can attempt to silently approach the buildings or assault them. Care must be taken to avoid stepping on any hidden mines littered around the house. Optional objectives #Locate additional intel #Locate additional loot During the first day of this heist, the bikers are holding onto 3 separate optional assets to assist on Day 2. These assets are located on three tables in the house: the side room connected to the garage via the stairs on the first floor, the second floor landing is right next to a table, and the final piece is located on the balcony. As soon as the bikers are alerted, bikers located near the tables will move toward the table and begin to light the asset on fire. Once the biker starts the animation, you have about 1 second to shoot the biker and prevent the immolation of the asset. On a stealth assault, one could take out all the bikers and collect the intel without losing any. Going loud, a team can assign target zones to each member to take out and control to find the intel. The often missed point on Day 1 is the massive amount of loot often hidden in the house. This is often where the majority of the mission payout is located. First, to the right of the garage, by the stairs going up into the front room, there is a locked door that can be picked or shot open. Inside of this room, there are a large number of ATMs. One team member should bring a saw in case a high payout is desired. A ghost can pop two of them with the appropriate skills applied to an ECM, though this leaves a large number unopened. Additionally, the front room of the house often contains weapons containers and cocaine. These can be collected and returned to your escape van for additional loot bag income though can cause some hinderance on an escape. Additional weapon cases can also appear in the room with ATM's, the balcony and in the shed at the compound. Tips *Shooting a camera causes the guards to be alerted immediately, as long as bikers in the camera room on the seconds floor are alive. There is usually another way around if one path to the house has too many cameras. *There is a small chance that the fences around the house are electrified, causing you to be tased on contact. To check if it's the case without alerting the bikers, take out a silenced weapon, face away from the house and move backwards into the fence. *There is a small chance that the doors are booby-trapped with flashbangs (impossible to tell until door is opened). Taking out the bikers in camera room will sometimes make the trip mines go off, which alerts the police. *There are seven distinct pieces of intel (three or four of which are randomly selected to exist on Day 1): :#Blueprints – A map of Day 2, showing four points of entry :#Intel (guard) – A picture of two circled guards :#Intel (codes) – Shutter codes for the house. Note that you can toggle them on or off :#Intel (scientist) – A picture of the scientist in the lab, Mr. Rossy :#Intel (engine prototype) – A classified piece of paper indicating which the gas and electrodes the reactor uses :#Plane keys – Allows the crew to escape via the small plane as soon as the correct reactor is delivered and verified; faster than waiting for the helicopter to return :#GenSec keycard – Unlocks any of the three possible server rooms; one-time use Day 2 Assets Bigoil-day2-overview.png|Day 2 Overview (Bain's Guide) Bigoil-day2-map.png|Day 2 Map (Bain's Guide) Bigoil-day2-blueprint.png|Day 2 Blueprint (Bain's Guide) asset-ammo-bag.png| Cost: XXXX$ bigoil-fuel.png|Extra Helicopter Fuel Cost: XXXX$ asset-camera-feed.png|Camera Feed Cost: XXXX$ bigoil-intel-bluepring.png|Blueprints (Found at day 1) bigoil-shutter.png|Codes for Shutters (Found at day 1) bigoil-asset4.png|Scientist (Found at day 1) bigoil-asset6.png|Cold Fusion Research (Found at day 1) bigoil-asset-guard.png|Guard Intel (Found at day 1) bigoil-asset5.png| (Found at day 1) bigoil-asset-keycard.png|GenSec Keycard (Found at day 1) Objectives #Enter security room and hack controls. #Gain access to the laboratory. #Signal the helicopter. #Take the correct fusion reactor to the helicopter. #(If wrong reactor) Wait for helicopter to return and send another reactor. #(If correct reactor) Escape. This day is notorious for being very difficult and time-consuming if the crew cannot identify the correct fusion reactor or at least narrow down the number of candidates. The crew starts outside on a hilltop, and they must gain access to the laboratory within the mansion. To do so, they must access one of three locked security rooms, and hack the system within. A stealthy approach is recommended; because there are usually five guards, the crew may wish to clear the area by killing four of them (with Smooth Talker) and intimidating one. Sometimes, 1–3 guards stop patrolling – usually next to the kitchen – until a player comes close. There are several cameras scattered around; each one corresponds to a camera on the feed. Exactly one civilian, Mr. Rossy, is either in the lab or outside the back of the mansion. Each security room door can be opened with a drill, OVE9000 saw, three shaped charges, ECM jammer, or a keycard if it was found on Day 1. The system takes 200 seconds to hack – longer if the police are alerted and turn off the power with either of the two randomly placed circuit boxes. After the hacking is completed, the crew can open the door to the lab, which is in the middle of the first floor. It contains a dozen fusion reactor prototypes, and the crew must find out the correct reactor to deliver (see the section " "). Once a reactor is bagged, a player can signal the extraction helicopter with a flare outside. If the crew did not narrow the number of candidates to one, then they may wish to carry multiple reactors to the extraction zone at once. The reactor is extremely heavy and slows the carrier down to a crawl, so if the police are at the scene, they will need to be escorted. In this case, it is advised that an Enforcer with defensive skills carries the reactor. If the carrier needs to run – whether it is to recover their armor or to save a downed crewmate – they may wish to drop the bag, and resume carrying it later or have a crewmate take over. When the helicopter arrives, the alarm will automatically sound if it had not already. Place the reactor in the helicopter, and Bain will take a few minutes to verify the reactor. During this time, the crew should find a defensible position, such as behind the hill next to the extraction zone, or back in the lab. If the wrong reactor was delivered, then the crew must repeat the process and extract another reactor. After the correct reactor has been delivered and verified, the crew must either wait for the helicopter to return for extraction, or – if the airplane keys were found on Day 1 – escape with the airplane near the crew's spawn. Tips *If you got the shutter codes intel from Day 1, you can toggle all of the upstairs shutters which covers most of the windows. You can also cover the entire back of the house by enabling the metal gates which provides excellent defense, but causes the room to darken. Note that once you enable the gates you cannot disable them. *If the shutters are open (random chance), or you got the shutter code intel, it's possible to see into the two upstairs secure rooms to identify the server room (the third is on the main floor and has no windows). *If you got the airplane keys intel from Day 1, you can escape immediately after the correct reactor is identified, instead of waiting for the helicopter to return. *Guards will be suspicious about hacked server room Finding the correct fusion reactor Once you have entered the lab you will be faced with 12 fusion reactor prototypes, and you must determine which one to extract. There are three parts to solving this puzzle; the correct fusion reactor is the one with the correct gas tank color, correct number of nozzles connected to the large blue hydrogen tank, and the correct pressure reading on the gauge. A tool to help choose an engine based on these parts can be found in the section " " (requires JavaScript; mobile-compatible version here). Color The correct reactor uses one of three possible gases, matching to a different color gas tank as seen on the whiteboard at the bottom of the stairs in the lab. These colors are always the same. * Deuterium ( tank) * Helium ( tank) * Nitrogen ( tank) On Day 2, a spiral-bound notebook with one of the gases written on it is randomly placed inside the building (in the lab, or on a table or desk upstairs). It can easily be overlooked if it lies in the lab as it is often in shadows; a tactical light may help to locate and read it. BigOil intel He.jpg|A page indicating that helium is the correct gas BigOil whiteboard colors.jpg|Whiteboard showing colors and gasses Number of nozzles There may be a clipboard in the house or lab with notes that indicate the number of nozzles. Near the bottom of the paper, there is a number or symbol followed by "× H"; a number represents the number of nozzles attached to the reactor, and a lemniscate (∞) represents one nozzle. BigOil 1-nozzle.jpg|Reactor with one nozzle attached BigOil 2-nozzles.jpg|Two nozzles BigOil 3-nozzles.jpg|Three nozzles Pressure Inside the lab are several monitors; one of them displays a psi value at the top-right part of the screen with a "≤" or "≥" symbol. The value should be either 5812 psi (401 bar) or 5783 psi (399 bar). If the symbol on the monitor is "≤", then the correct fusion reactor's pressure gauge reads less than or equal to the value shown; if "≥", then greater than or equal to the value. Cold Fusion Research NOTE: As of December 2013, a bug causes "palladium" to always be written on the intel. Thus, this section cannot be used to help identify the correct fusion reactor, and exists only to explain how the intel was intended to be used. One of the assets you can obtain on Day 1 is the "Cold Fusion Research Paper". Highlighted in pink in the first paragraph is the name of a specific element. This could be palladium (Pd), titanium (Ti) or platinum (Pt). This will match to a whiteboard in the lab. For each row, from left to right, there is a number followed by H (number of nozzles), then inside the next column there will be a chemical equation, headed by one of the gases and the catalyst: * Platinum (Pt) is added to 'lium. * Titanium ('Ti) is added to 'itrogen. * Palladium ('Pd) is added to 2H ( '''euterium) By matching your catalyst to the row, you can determine the number of nozzles and the gases, completely bypassing the usage of clipboards. bigoil-asset6.png|Cold Fusion Research (found on Day 1) BigOil whiteboard chart.jpg|Whiteboard showing the electrode–gas correspondence Engine layout The following table shows the relative location of each engine and its properties: # The engine number # The color and contents of the gas tank ( 'euterium, ' 'lium or ' '''itrogen) # The number of nozzles attached # The pressure reading compared to 400 bar (> is greater than 400, < is less than 400, = is equal to 400) Big Oil engines There are two ambiguous cases: * lium, two nozzles, and ≥ 5783 psi could be engine 3 or 6. * lium, three nozzles, and ≤ 5812 psi could be engine 7 or 10. If the reactor has only one nozzle, then the element is not required to determine the correct reactor. * ≤ 5812 psi and one nozzle is engine 1. * ≥ 5783 psi and one nozzle is engine 2. Bugs * When players join in-game in Day 1 during stealth, there will be a small chance that the camera mines will go off. * In Day 1, there is a small chance that if you grab the intel on floor 1, the bikers will still burn it and once it's burning, you can grab more intel from the fire, making it possible to have four intel assets for Day 2. * On console the air plane keys can still be grabbed after they stop burning, thus making it gauranteed that they can be grabbed. On PC the air plane keys will sometimes be retrieveable from an extinguished intel pile on either the first or second floors. * If you spawn behind the shed, there is a small chance that a camera will see you if you have more than 1 person. * The Cold Fusion Research intel from Day 1 always says the catalyst "Palladium" even when it's not, and thus can't be used to identify the engine. Achievements Trivia * Big Oil is internally referred to as "Welcome to the Jungle". Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Big Oil